Season 3
Season 3 was released in July/August 2013. Episodes #Thomas and the Twins/Thomas Gets Pushed - Thomas is sent to work with Bill and Ben, but they push Thomas into the sea. #Peter Sam and the Snow/Peter Sam's Snow Troubles - Peter Sam has some problems with snow. #Flying Edward - Edward flies off the rails and keeps on puffing. #Cranky V.S. Sodor - Cranky's crane arm breaks, but when he comes back, he refuses to work. #The Welsh Coal Hunt/Duck and Paxton's Coal Search - Duck and Paxton search for Welsh coal on the Island. #Duncan and Luke/Duncan's Heart Sinks - Duncan gets jealous of Luke when the other engines start to like him better. #The Truth is Revealed/Luke Gets His Name Cleared - Luke returns home, but he along with Sir Handel, are framed for something bad. #An Earned Apology - The engines apologize to Luke about their ways. #Where is The Fat Controller?/Where is Sir Topham Hatt? - Sir Topham Hatt goes on vacation, but forgets to tell everyone. Now everybody thinks he went missing and the island goes crazy looking for him. #Worriful Whiff - Whiff nearly runs over a cow, and tries to be more careful. #Duke's Final Run - A rumour starts going around that Duke is retiring. #Stealing Trains/Bill and Ben's Biggest Trick Ever - Bill and Ben steal Duck's train of trucks. #The Singing Woman/Henry and the Mysterious Singer - Edward tells Henry a ghost story of a singing woman. #George and Buster/George Causes Confusion - George visits the Pack, but causes confusion. #Bike Care/Peter Sam and the Bicycle - Peter Sam sees that Mr. Percival's bike is rusty, so he tries to find him a new one; ignoring help from Rusty. #A Train for the Queen/Percy Meets the Queen - Gordon, James, and Daisy want to pull the train for the Queen of England, but Percy wants to too. Gordon, James, and Daisy think Percy is useless at pulling passenger trains. #Harvey Goes Fishing - Harvey crashes into a pond and is surprised when he finds a large on his hook. #Tender Trouble/Diesel Crosses the Line - Diesel pulls a prank on some of the big engines by hiding their tenders, but this leads to chaos. #Diesel Saves the Day - A coal shortage on Sodor leads to Diesels doing all the work. However, the Diesels don't like working too much and send one of them out to get coal from the mainland. #A Tale of Two Olivers/Oliver and Oliver - Things get confusing when Oliver the GWR engine goes to work with the Pack and meets Oliver the excavator. #Belle's First Train - Belle pulls a train for the first time, but runs out of control. #Frozen Points/'Arry and Bert's Fallout - 'Arry and Bert get into an argument thanks to some frozen points. #Hector the Ballast Hopper/Hector's Ballast Experience - Hector is used on the Little Western to carry ballast, but Hector doesn't like ballast and refuses to do his orders. #Tornado the Lost Engine - Gordon finds Tornado, an engine that had been lost in a mine. #The Great Boiler Ache Caper/Docter Thomas - The engines start to get boiler ache, and Thomas is determined to find out why.. #A Happy Day for Alfie - Alfie gets over-excited when Edward brings Trevor to work with the Pack. #Percy and the Storm - Percy battles a fierce storm to get some passengers home after James breaks down on the last stopping train and most engines are taking cover for the storm. #Sea Rescue - Captain races to save a baby whale before it gets caught by some whalers. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Flying Scotsman *Bear *Diesel *BoCo *Daisy *Mavis *Stepney *'Arry and Bert *Diesel 10 *Salty *Harvey *Arthur *Murdoch *Fergus *Neville *Whiff *Stanley *Hank *Scruff *Belle *Flynn *Sidney *Paxton *Stafford *Winston *Victor *Skarloey *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Mighty *Freddie *Luke *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Harold *Trevor *Bulgy *George *Caroline *The Horrid Lorries *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Max and Monty *Kelly *Byron *Patrick *Buster *Rocky *Hector *Kevin *Captain *Owen *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Queen Elizabeth II *Rosie (does not speak) *Sir Handel (''does not speak)''' *Smudger (does not speak)'' *Mac (does not speak) *Derek (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Kevin (cameo) *Merrick (cameo) Characters Introduced *Tornado *Jayden Trivia *This will be the first season to feature OddThomasguy, OnMistyIsland97, SplatterAndDodge, MainLineEngines, TheNewGuy01 and Wf72 as writers. *This was the last season to have only 26 episodes until the sixth season. Category:Seasons Category:Season 3